fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Próba Kanohi
Prolog Cichy szum zamieci śnieżnej szalejącej na zewnątrz został zakłócony przez dźwięk naprężonej liny. Wraz z nią, poruszył się lodowy kilof. Ko-Matoranin od razu zerwał się na nogi, widząc ruch kątem oka. - Dostały się tu tak szybko? Nie. Nie jesteśmy przygotowani… - pomyślał. Odsuwając białą płachtę, w jaskini pojawiła się wysoka postać. Toa Lodu. Ko-Matoranin wypuścił powietrze w uldze. - Stado Muaka niedługo tu będzie. Za kilka dni zapewne dotrą do wioski. Nie potrafię ich powstrzymać. Umieją wydostać się z sideł, wychodzą z wilczych dołów, rozrywają sieci, nawet protostalowe kolce nie dają efektów. Jest ich za dużo żeby wyeliminować je w bezpośrednim starciu. Mogłem je tylko spowolnić. Matoranin przytaknął w ciszy. Wiedział, co trzeba było zrobić. - Ja wezmę worek z kamieniami świetlnymi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mi się je zniszczyć. Puścimy tą górę z dymem, a razem z nią to stado Rahi. Towarzysz wojownika zrozumiał metaforę. Ten ładunek na pewno nie zniszczy masywu, ale być może stworzy tak potężną lawinę, że pogrzebie całą sforę Muaka. - Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu. Po sprzątnięciu obozu udaj się prosto do wioski. Jeśli będziesz mógł, biegnij. To wszystko. Powodzenia. Ko-Matoranin zebrał ekwipunek potrzebny do powrotu i odsłonił płachtę, wychodząc na spotkanie nieskończonej bieli. Kiedy już chciał postawić stopę w śniegu, ręka Ikovela złapała go za ramię. - Jeszcze jedno. Myślę, że to ci się przyda – powiedział Toa Lodu, wręczając Ko-Matoraninowi kamień zawinięty w kawałek materiału. Rozdział I Khertes podążał w głąb zasp śnieżnych otaczających wieże wiedzy. Ko-Metru było w ostatnim czasie bardzo niegościnne. Matoranin Lodu był naturalnie bardziej odporny na chłód, dzięki czemu nie zamarzł w czasie swojej ostatniej podróży. W czasie swojego pobytu w Mieście Legend, mężczyzna zajął się poszukiwaniem skarbów razem z Terrikiem, Matoraninem Ognia poznanym w Metru Nui. Tym razem jednak Khertes nie poinformował swojego przyjaciela o wyprawie. Jego cel wymagał dostania się na szczyt konkretnej wieży, co wiązało się z wspinaczką na wzgórza blisko linii brzegowej Ko-Metru. Matoranin Lodu w końcu opuścił zaspy śnieżne, by skierować się w stronę wzniesienia. Od jakiegoś czasu nękała go myśl wnętrza najwyższej wieży wiedzy w Ko-Metru. Znajdowała się w opuszczonej części dzielnicy, ta budowla nie była zaznaczona na oficjalnych mapach. A jednak istniała. Terrik kilka razy słyszał o rozmyślaniach Khertesa, lecz zawsze protestował, uważając wyprawę za zbyt niebezpieczną. Matoranin Lodu potraktował tą sugestię jako wyzwanie. I właśnie teraz wspinał się na szczyt wzgórza. Przypomniał sobie chwile wspinaczek w starej wiosce na Północnym Kontynencie. Te momenty przygotowały go na tą podróż, jednak wciąż było mu ciężko kiedy wreszcie dotarł na szczyt, czekała go wspinaczka na lodową półkę wieży. Ko-Matoranin przygotował czekany. Podróżnik skoczył, wbijając ostrza w lód. Zaczął wbijać narzędzia raz za razem, starając się nie myśleć, co się stanie gdy spadnie. Chłodny wiatr nieco pomagał mu we wspinaczce, lecz w tym momencie nic nie mogło całkowicie ulżyć bólom mięśni zmuszonych do nadmatorańskiego wysiłku. Przez chwilę upadek wydawał się nieunikniony, lecz kolejne wbicie czekana doprowadziło Matoranina na półkę i wejście do wnętrza. Resztkami sił Ko-Matoranin podniósł swoje ciało, kładąc się na lodowej posadzce. Na szczyt wieży prowadziły wysokie, kręte schody. Cel podróży był oddalony tylko o ten ostatni wysiłek. Po kilku chwilach odpoczynku Khertes pokonał schody i stanął w komnacie na szczycie wieży. Pomieszczenie było całkowicie pokryte lodem i puste oprócz zwłok Toa leżących pośrodku. Ko-Matoranin podszedł ostrożnie do trupa. Ciało było okryte czarno-fioletową zbroją, która nie posiadała żadnych śladów krwi ani walki. Martwy Toa nie wyglądał na zamordowanego. Jego światełko sercowe nie paliło się, a ciało zaczęło się już rozkładać. Khertes odszedł od zwłok, zauważając w ścianie sejf. Najwyraźniej potrzebował on dziewięcio-cyfrowego kodu do otwarcia. Ponieważ sejf był na razie niemożliwy do otworzenia, podróżnik zaczął przeszukiwać martwego Toa w nadziei na znalezienie czegoś wartościowego. W jednej sakwie Matoranin znalazł cienką, kamienną tabliczkę. Jej treścią był najwyraźniej dziennik Toa, a na odwrocie zawarta była mapa. „Kimkolwiek jesteś, jeśli to czytasz, udało mi się dotrzeć przynajmniej tak daleko. Natrafiłem na legendę odłamku, i wiem że ten potężny artefakt znajduje się gdzieś tu, w Metru Nui. W moich rękach znalazła się mapa ukrycia trzech dysków Kanoka, które są kluczem do odnalezienia odłamku. Dotarłem tak daleko, jednak trucizna mnie dopadła. Ktokolwiek to czyta, niech dokończy poszukiwania.” Matoranin Lodu jeszcze raz przyjrzał się zwłokom. Trucizna rzeczywiście pasowała do wyglądu trupa. Bardziej jednak Khertesa zainteresowało wspomnienie artefaktu. Być może ta mapa doprowadzi go to znalezienia największego skarbu w Metru Nui, takiego, jakiemu Terrikowi się nie śniło. Niektóre legendy o artefaktach prowadziły ich poszukiwaczy do potęgi lub ogromnego bogactwa. Niektóre do nędzy lub szaleństwa. Jednak Khertes wiedział jedno. Ta mapa była okazją, która tylko czekała na wykorzystanie. *** Dakorg usiadł na piasku nieopodal swojej chatki. Wziął do ręki mały kamień i zaczął nim podrzucać. Pomyślał o drużynie, którą założył wieki temu. Po wielu starciach z Mrocznymi Łowcami w czasie wojny która przetrzebiła szeregi Toa, trzymanie się w grupach pomogło wielu wojownikom. Przez jakiś czas życie w Metru Nui przebiegało spokojnie. Czasem zdarzały się jakieś małe incydenty, jednak drużyna Toa nie miała zbyt wiele do roboty. Nazywali się Toa Argo. Felnia, Toa Wody, głos rozsądku i spokoju w drużynie. Qiteu, Toa Powietrza, zawsze energiczny i nieco ekscentryczny. Terbalt, Toa Ziemi, ponury i skryty, lecz zawsze można było na nim polegać. Auref, Toa Plazmy, niepoprawny optymista i doskonały szermierz. Shergef, Toa Dźwięku, cichy i stroniący od innych. Oraz on, Dakorg, Toa Kamienia, przywódca, twardy i nieporuszony jak skała. Mały kamień zaczął lewitować, uniesiony mocą żywiołu mężczyzny. Chwilę później kolejne kamienie zaczęły go otaczać, formułując krąg. Toa wrócił do rozmyślań. Wojna z Mrocznymi Łowcami ich zjednoczyła. Na ranach i krwi poległych wojowników, banda indywidualistów nauczyła się ze sobą współpracować. Zjednoczeni, Toa Argo czuli się potężniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Byli wzorem obrońców, strażników Wielkiego Miasta, kierującymi się Kodeksem. Razem z innymi Toa i ich drużynami, wydało się, że nic nie zagrozi Miastu Legend. Do czasu. Pewnego razu Auref opuścił drużynę. Wymienił swoje powody, a Dakorg był rozwścieczony. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel i towarzysz broni z dnia na dzień zniknął z drużyny, zostawiając dziurę, która wypalała się w sercu Toa Kamienia po dziś dzień. Kilka kamieni zostało momentalnie unicestwionych przez mężczyznę. Pył został poniesiony przez pustynny wiatr. W oddali dało się słyszeć galop stada Kikanalo. Następny był Shergef. Toa Dźwięku został znaleziony zamordowany w jednej z ulic Onu-Metru. Zabójcy do tego dnia zostali nieznani. Po pewnym czasie inni Toa zaczęli znikać. Pojawiły się kolejne ciała, a obrońców nie przybywało. Populacja wojowników topniała z każdym rokiem. Drużyna stała przed niebezpieczeństwem wroga, którego nie mogli wyzwać do otwartego starcia, wroga, który cały czas ukrywał się i atakował z ukrycia. Przez cały ten czas Dakorg starał się być tą nieporuszoną skałą, na której mógł się oprzeć każdy członek jego drużyny. Ale teraz Toa Kamienia nie mógł zaprzeczyć uczuciom. Teraz naprawdę się bał. *** Ko-Matoranin usiadł przy nieuporządkowanej zawartości biurka. Po całym jego pokoju walały się bibeloty i stare artefakty, czekające na nabywcę na czarnym rynku. Snop światła dochodzący z okna ujawniał dużą ilość kurzu znajdującą się w powietrzu. Mężczyzna opuścił Północny Kontynent jedynie z garścią widgetów i prezentem od Ikovela. Nie pamiętał już dokładnie, dlaczego wyruszył do Metru Nui. Czy była to pogoń za zyskiem lub głód przygód? Czy wybór tego miejsca był jego Przeznaczeniem? Khertes odsunął ręką całe to badziewie zajmujące miejsce na biurku i położył znalezioną wcześniej bezcenną mapę. Ten obiekt mógł doprowadzić go do największego dotychczas skarbu w Metru Nui. Matoranin Lodu miał przeczucie, że martwy Toa znalazł coś bardzo wartościowego. Drugim obiektem położonym obok mapy był śnieżnobiały kamień Toa, zawinięty w kawałek materiału przedstawiający Wielką Świątynię w Ga-Metru. Khertes spojrzał na oba przedmioty. Czy czuł się gotowy, żeby przejść przemianę w Toa? Owszem, miałby przed sobą nowe możliwości, lecz ciągnęło to za sobą także obowiązki. Ko-Matoranin czuł, że w końcu będzie musiał skorzystać z podarunku od Ikovela, lecz ciągle nie był gotowy. Może na razie warto by było zostawić tą kwestię w spokoju. Znalezienie mapy dysków rozpaliło jego ciekawość, i właśnie tym chciał się teraz zająć. Uliczki Ta-Metru nie były o tej porze zatłoczone. Większość pracowników zajmowała się przetapianiem i obrabianiem protodermis w okolicach Wielkiego Pieca. W jednej z alejek, pustej i prowadzącej do największej budowli w Ta-Metru, znajdowała się dwójka Matoran. - Niedługo będziemy na miejscu – powiedział Terrik, spoglądając na ogromną budowlę wznoszącą się przed przyjaciółmi. Mistrz masek noszący czerwoną Hunę przez chwilę milczał, spodziewając się jakiegoś komentarza od przyjaciela. Jego towarzysz w białej Kakamie siedział jednak cicho przez większość podróży. Terrika nie powinno to raczej dziwić, ponieważ Ko-Matoranin rzadko odzywał się podczas całej ich znajomości. - Co to znowu za zadanie, że musisz zapuszczać się aż tam? – spytał Matoranin Ognia. - Kolejne poszukiwanie bibelotów. Whetys znalazł w Archiwach jakieś zapiski o Wielkim Piecu i jak zwykle myśli, że znalazł nie wiadomo co. Wiesz jaki on jest – powiedział Khertes. - Czyli to co zwykle. W takim razie proponuje ci wpaść do mnie po wszystkim. - Wątpię. Po pobycie w tym miejscu będę pewnie myślał tylko i wyłącznie o powrocie do domu i wypiciu czegoś zimnego. Khertes postanowił nie mówić przyjacielowi o prawdziwym celu jego podróży do Ta-Metru. Zwykle trójka Matoran dzieliła się zyskami ze zdobytych artefaktów, lecz tym razem poszukiwacz skarbów wpadł na coś większego. W Wielkim Piecu znajdował się jeden z dysków Kanoka potrzebnych do otworzenia sejfu. Ko-Matoranin nie chciał na razie wyjawić swojej tajemnicy. Po chwili marszu przez uliczki Ta-Metru, dwaj przyjaciele dotarli na miejsce. Znaleźli się przed jednym z tylnych wejść do Wielkiego Pieca, które okazało się zamurowane. Khertes tylko spojrzał na przyjaciela, szukając u niego pomysłu na rozwiązanie tego problemu. - Nie martw się, o wszystkim pomyślałem – powiedział Terrik, wyjmując miotacz Kanoka. Po chwili dysk wystrzelił, pokrywając zamurowane drzwi pęknięciami. Matoranin Ognia kopnął ścianę, otwierając przejście do budynku. - Kanoka Osłabienia – rzucił, uśmiechając się, gdy z wejścia uderzyła na nich fala gorąca. – Jesteś pewien że sobie poradzisz? - Nie przyszedłbym tutaj gdyby było inaczej – powiedział Khertes, ruszając przed siebie. Ko-Matoranin musiał przyzwyczaić się do silnego gorąca bijącego z ognistego serca budynku. Naokoło niego przelewała się stopiona protodermis, przewożona wagonikami do różnych zbiorników. Mężczyzna znajdował się niedaleko ogromnej kadzi z protodermis, a wskazówki na mapie mówiły ukryciu dysku Kanoka wysoko. Na szczęście Ko-Matoranin zauważył rusztowania, oplatające ściany Wielkiego Pieca. Podróżnik zauważył starą windę, która prowadziła na górę. Wchodząc do środka, przeciągnął dźwignię, słysząc odgłos poruszających się kół zębatych. Winda wjechała na górę, a mężczyzna mógł bezpiecznie znaleźć się na metalowych kładkach. Ko-Matoranin starał się nawigować pośród wagoników i strumieni rozgrzanego metalu tak, by nie znaleźć się zbyt blisko męczącego gorąca. W niektórych miejscach temperatury dochodziły tak wysoko, że nawet Matoranie Ognia, naturalnie bardziej odporni na ciepło, nie mogli pracować zbyt długo. Jeśli Khertes będzie za bardzo się ociągał, może być z nim źle. Pot spływał mu po Kanohi, a woda w manierce okazała się być już ciepła. Matoranin Lodu zatrzymał się na chwilę, aby odpocząć. Wiedział jednak, że każda minuta więcej spędzona w tym miejscu zmęczy go jeszcze bardziej. Podróżnik postanowił skrócić sobie drogę, wspinając się po rusztowaniu na kolejne wyższe poziomy, bez ciągłego szukania schodów na górę. Upragniony dysk Kanoka świecił w pomarańczowym świetle rozgrzanej protodermis. Na nieszczęście Khertesa, obiekt znajdował się na kładce położonej w głębi Wielkiego Pieca, połączonej z rusztowaniem kilkoma stalowymi linami. Nie widząc żadnej alternatywy, Ko-Matoranin zawisnął na linie i zaczął pokonywać dystans dzielący go od dysku. Porządnie zmęczony, podróżnik wykonał ostatni ruch, podciągając się na kładce. Chwycił dysk Kanoka, czując przypływ endorfin. Pierwszy ruch na ścieżce do artefaktu został wykonany. *** Onu-Metru jak zwykle odznaczało się ponurą atmosferą. Niebo zdawało się być szare od wszechobecnego pyłu z kopalni. Dodatkowo każda obecna na placu osoba kaszlała co kilka chwil, co strasznie irytowało Dakorga. Tego samego dnia odwiedziła go Felnia, z pilną wiadomością o wypadku w Onu-Metru, na placu przy jednej z kopalni. Jak się później okazało, nie był to wypadek. - Odsunąć się! Wszyscy, odsunąć się od miejsca wypadku! – krzyknął Dakorg, przepychając się między Matoranami. Na środku placu leżało ciało jakiegoś Onu-Matoranina. Toa Kamienia odsunął pozostałe osoby znajdujące się przy zwłokach, aby uważnie się przypatrzeć. - Czemu nie ma tu jeszcze żadnego Vahki? – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Wojownik obrócił ciałem, spoglądając na na czarną Kanohi Ruru na twarzy Matoranina. Ofiara miała ranę kłutą na piersi, z której wypłynęła krew. Wyglądało to na morderstwo, ale kto miałby zabijać Onu-Matoranina w biały dzień? Ofiara nie trzymała nic w ręce, ale w kieszeniach miała parę dokumentów. Martwy Matoranin okazał się być Archiwistą. Poza tą informacją Dakorg nie mógł wydedukować nic z obserwacji miejsca zbrodni. Nagle na jego ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś dłoń. Toa Kamienia aż się wzdrygnął. - Co się tu stało? – zapytała postać miękkim głosem. Dakorg wypuścił powietrze z ust, rozpoznając Felnię, jego przyjaciółkę która w końcu do niego dołączyła. - Wydaje mi się że ktoś zabił tego Archiwiste – powiedział mężczyzna, wskazując na ranę przy piersi. - Mata Nui… - powiedziała Felnia, patrząc na zakrwawione ciało – Nie ma tu jeszcze Vahki? - Najwyraźniej nie. Może przeszukamy plac? Morderca mógł coś zostawić w pobliżu- Hej! Odsuń się! – krzyknął Toa Kamienia, gdy zobaczył Ko-Matoranina podchodzącego do ciała. – To miejsce dla gapiów. Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie i zmiataj. Matoranin w białej Kakamie szybko odszedł, zostawiając Dakorga w towarzystwie Toa Wody i zwłok. - Najpierw nasi przyjaciele, teraz ten Matoranin… Być może powinniśmy opuścić to miejsce. Robi się tu zbyt niebezpiecznie – powiedziała Felnia. - Oszalałaś. Szczególnie teraz to miasto potrzebuje bohaterów. Do kogo mają się zwrócić mieszkańcy, jeśli ich opuścimy. Mamy obowiązek wobec Metru Nui, Felnia. Zapomniałaś o tym? Tłum Matoran rozstąpił się, gdy na miejsce zbrodni wkroczył smukły Toa Ziemi i trójka robotów Vahki. Mężczyzna spoczął ręce na biodrach i cmoknął, patrząc na Dakorga i Felnię, klęczących przy trupie. - Koniec z bawieniem się w detektywa! Ja przejmuję tę sprawę – oświadczył. Toa Kamienia spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. – Z upoważnieniem Turagi. - Therius – powiedziała Felnia, patrząc pogardliwie na Toa w czarnej zbroi. - No, rozejdźcie się, dzieciaki, i dajcie pracować zawodowcy – powiedział Therius, zbliżając się do ciała. Trójka Vahki podążyła za nim. - Nie myślisz chyba, że- - Mówię poważnie. Ten Matoranin zapewne został zabity, więc ta sprawa przechodzi do mojego wydziału. Więc jak mówię, że się tym zajmę, to znaczy że macie stąd zmiatać. Sio. Won – Toa Ziemi uniósł dłoń, nakazując dwójce Toa oddalenie się od miejsca zbrodni. - Dobra, chodź, Felnia. Nic tu po nas. Oprócz Dakorga i jego towarzyszki, plac opuścił także pewien Ko-Matoranin. Rozdział II "Szczególnie teraz to miasto potrzebuje bohaterów" Te słowa wyryły się w umyślnie Ko-Matoranina. Czy to był kolejny sygnał od Wielkiego Ducha, mający popchnąć go na ścieżkę Przeznaczenia? Przez całe swoje życie Khertes czegoś innego niż zajęcia zwykłych Matoran. Na Północnym Kontynencie brał udział w podróżach w góry razem z Ikovelem. Tutaj adrenaliny dostaczało mu poszukiwanie skarbów. Znowu był na tropie czegoś większego, ale w końcu to też minie. Być może to właśnie przemiana w Toa była tym, czego od zawsze szukał? Nowym wyzwaniem, podróżą w nieznane, pogonią za nowymi możliwościami. W czasie ostatnich dni wiele się wydarzyło. Khertes trafił na tajemnicze zwłoki Toa Grwaitacji, znajdując mapę trzech dysków. Pierwszy Kanoka został już odnaleziony. Na następny dzień Ko-Matoranin znalazł się wśród tłumów obserwujących plac, miejsce morderstwa jego przyjaciela. Whetysa. To on okazał się ofiarą. To Matoranin Lodu był zmuszony opuścić plac z rozkazu Toa Kamienia, który wtedy badał zwłoki. Ale Khertes nie opuścił Onu-Metru z niczym. W tej jednej chwili zdołał znaleźć kawałek tworzywa w kieszeni Whetysa, wizytówkę jednego z pracowników portu z Le-Metru. Podróżnik intensywnie rozmyślał o kwestii przemiany w Toa oraz artefaktu, jednak w tym momencie był zdeterminowany dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o śmierci przyjaciela. Znajdował się właśnie w Le-Metru, przed wejściem do budynku kapitanatu, którego adres był zamieszczony na wizytówce. Autor --Ajson 14:43, mar 2, 2019 (UTC) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Ajsona Kategoria:Saga Duchów